Tame Me Not
by Sakura Lisel
Summary: (HP!OP xover) 15 years ago, Cataleya Potter disappeared from the wreckage of her family home on the night Voldemort attacked and is sent to another world. 26 years later Portgas D. Rogue is expecting her first child when she suddenly finds herself dragged away from everything she knows and into an unfamiliar new world. What's the magical world to do when their missing 'child'...


**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_One Piece_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

**_Timeframe:_** This story is going to take place fifteen years before the start of the **_Harry Potter_** storyline. In the **_Harry Potter_** part of the crossover it will only have been 14-15 years since Female Harry disappeared from their world, while in the **_One Piece_** part of the crossover, it's been over 26 years since she arrived in the **_One Piece_** world making her between the age 26-27 when she gets dragged back. I'm also making it so that Harry and everyone he would have known in Hogwarts in his first year are all born in the **1990's** instead of the **1980's**.

**_Author's Notes:_** Okay, so to clarify things, Female Harry gets sent to the **_One Piece_** world the night Voldemort attacks her family grows up to become **_Portgas D. Rogue_**, future wife of **_Gol D. Roger_** and the mother of **_Portgas D. Ace_** who died shortly after giving birth to her son. But in this story she gets dragged back home to the **_Harry Potter_** universe before she gives birth. There isn't much information on the original Portgas D. Rogue anywhere, except that she had strawberry blond hair and wears a pink hibiscus flower in it, brown eyes, so my version of Rogue is going to have bright red hair, green eyes, and has the **_Pika-Pika (Light-Light)_** Logia type Devil fruit power, and is just as dangerous a pirate as everyone else.

**__****_Warnings:_** Small** __****_spoiler alert_**, for those who don't know the_____real_reason about what_____really_happened with** __****_Gol D. Roger_** and the marines all those years ago that led to his eventual execution.

**_TheBlackSeaReaper_****'s & ****_Sakura Lisel (me)_****'s Harry Potter-One Piece crossover Challenge #79 idea** - Female Harry gets sent to the One Piece world at a _YOUNG_ age, and becomes Portgas D. Rogue. She grows up in the One Piece world like in canon, meets Gol D. Roger, and becomes pregnant with Ace. _Before_ or _after_ Ace is born, Rogue gets summoned back to her home dimension, to fight a war she doesn't want anything to do with.

**Options:****  
-smart, independent, intelligent, powerful ****_Slytherin_**** Female Harry (if she gets forced into going to Hogwarts)  
-Baby Ace ****_HAS_**** to be brought along with her back to the Harry Potter universe  
-****_Refuses_**** to take back her ****_OLD_**** name, especially ****_IF_**** she's married to Gol D. Roger, and her last name is now technically Gol by marriage, more than it is Potter or Portgas. ****_lol_****  
-****_(optional)_**** the summoning physically deages her to the age she should have been if she had grown up in the Harry Potter universe (and freak out the wizards as they wander what kind of girl is she to be getting pregnant at ****_THAT_**** age lol), or she remains the same age she was when she got pregnant with Ace.  
-has a Logia-type Devil Fruit power (you pick which one)  
-has red hair and the freckles that Ace inherits from her, and still has green eyes  
-Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny bashing**

**_Word Count:_** 14,174

**_Summary:_** **_(HP!OP xover)_** 15 years ago, Cataleya Potter disappeared from the wreckage of her family home on the night Voldemort attacked and is sent to another world. 26 years later Portgas D. Rogue is expecting her first child when she suddenly finds herself dragged away from everything she knows and into an unfamiliar new world. What's the magical world to do when their missing '_child_' savior is _nothing_ like what they thought she would be? **_-(Independent!Powerful!Grey!FEMALE Harry) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing, _****extreme****_ Ron, Molly, Ginny Weasley bashing)-_**

**Glossary:**  
'_Hi_' - thinking  
"**_§§Hi§§_**" - Parseltongue

**_Tame Me Not_**  
Prologue: Far Away From Home  
By: Sakura Lisel  
===============================

**_~-Godrick's Hollow, October 31, 1991~-_**

Late that Halloween night, Lily and James Potter were just settling down for the night for a nightcap before bed, as they sat in their living room talk. Earlier that night the Potters best friend Sirius Black had been over to spend the holiday with his best friends and his goddaughter, Cataleya Genesis Potter, and brought some sugar free baby candy for Cataleya to suck on, since the Potters weren't able to leave their home because they were in hiding from a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort who was after their daughter.

Sirius had spent a few hours with the Potters, just hanging out and playing happily with Cataleya, while also giving James and Lily info on what was going on with the war effort, and assuring them that things were going fine so far and that headmaster Dumbledore's mysterious Death Eater spy hadn't reported any news that Voldemort had discovered the Potters location yet.

After Sirius had left the manor while saying that he was heading over to their other friend Peter Pettigrew's, who was the Potter's secret keeper in charge of making sure that no one found out about the Potter's location, home to check on him to make sure he was okay before he headed on home to hit his bed himself.

"Lily, take Cataleya and get out of here! Voldemort's found us!" James Potter shouted just as their house was rocked by another explosion from outside, as he shot his wife a pleading look when she didn't immediately move from her spot, "Honey just go! You have to keep yourself and Cataleya alive."

Reluctantly Lily did as she was told and rushed upstairs to her daughters nursery room and just barely made it inside and was about to shut the door behind her and lock it when a loud explosion rocked the house from downstairs, and she could hear her husband's voice shouting at someone as curses started flying through the air, moments before she heard Lord Voldemort's bone chilling voice shout the words, "**_Avada Kedavra!_**"

Flinching a bit as she heard the killing curse being cast, she felt tears run down her cheeks as she heard James dead body hit the floor with a loud thud, before a determined look appeared on her face as she shut the door behind her and rushed towards the crib where Cataleya was standing upright in the crib staring at her in fear as the noise from downstairs echoed through the house.

For months after the Potters had to go into hiding, Lily had been studying diligently to try and find a way to protect her daughter from danger if both James and her fell to the dark lord, and she had found a spell that should protect Cataleya from danger, and had set up runes and spells around her daughters crib to help enact the spell.

"Ma-ma!" Cataleya cried out as tears filled the fifteen year olds bright green eyes as she held her arms out to Lily to be picked up, as Lily reached the crib and stopped long enough to gently run a hand through her daughters red and gold hair, "Mama?"

"Everything's going to be fine kit-kat," Lily said as she tried to give her daughter a reassuring smile as she pulled out her wand just as the door to the nursery was blown wide open to reveal Lord Voldemort standing on the other side, "Stay away from my daughter, Lord Voldemort! She hasn't done anything to you!"

"You know as well as I do, filthy mudblood that your daughter can't be allowed to live," Voldemort said sneering a bit in triumph as he strode into the nursery room confidentally as he trained his wand directly onto Lily, "her fate as well as the Longbottom boy was sealed as soon as that prophecy came out. I can't risk her growing up to one day defeat me now can I?"

"You can't do this! She's just a baby!" Lily exclaimed angrily as she refused to back down against the man before her, as she stood protectively in front of her daughter.

"I'll give you one chance to save yourself by stepping aside and let me have the girl, mudblood. Save yourself the trouble," Voldemort said, as his smirk widened as he saw the determined look on Lily's features, as he advanced closer to her, "and simply just walk away from your spawn, and you may yet live to see another day. All you have to do is just walk away and don't look back."

"Never! You'll have to kill me first before I would let you have my baby!" Lily exclaimed defiantly, as she raised her wand arm and started to fire off a spell at Voldemort when he beat her to it by firing off the Stupefy spell, causing Lily's knocked out body to fall to the floor with a loud thud.

"Foolish woman, you should have taken my offer when you had the chance. I think I will let you live so you can see how you failed to protect your precious daughter," Voldemort said, as he turned at the now crying and screaming fifteen month old girl as she watched him with wide green eyes, as he pointed his wand at her, "Say hello to your father for me on the other side brat."

"**_Avada Kedavra!_**"

Just as the green light of the killing curse left Lord Voldemort's wand, the runes surrounding Cataleya's crib activated, surrounding the toddler and the crib in a protective barrier, that reflected the killing curse straight back at Voldemort at double the power, and struck the wizard before he could react, causing his body to disintegrate and turn into a pile of ash with his wand lying next to it, while a faint lightning bolt scar was left behind of Cataleya's forehead.

As the protection runes continue to light up, young Cataleya Genesis Potter started to fade away from sight, until she was completely gone from the room all together.

* * *

Awhile later found Sirius Black rushing back to the ruins of the Potter home, as he took in the sight of the destruction of his friends home, before rushing inside to see if there were any survivors. As soon as he entered through the front door, his eyes started to fill with tears as he spots his best mate James Potter lying on the floor at the foot of the stairs staring sightlessly at nothing, and stopped long enough to close his friends eyes before rushing upstairs calling Lily and Cataleya's names but felt frantic when he didn't get a response.

As he hit the second floor landing he rushed for Cataleya's nursery room to see Lily's unmoving body lying on the floor where it had fallen, as he quickly glanced around the room for any sign of his goddaughter but didn't see any sign of her, though there was a strange pile of ash next to Cataleya's crib with a wand next to the pile.

'_No! Where is she?! I can't lose kit-kat as well as James and Lily,_' Sirius thought frantically to himself as he practically tore apart what was left of the room in search of his goddaughter but couldn't find her anywhere in the room.

Pulling out his wand, he cast a quick 'Point Me' charm while saying Cataleya's name, but his wand wouldn't show him whatever direction his goddaughter might be, as panic started to settle into him completely, '_Why the hell isn't the spell working? It should show me where Cataleya is no matter what, unless she's..._'

Just then Sirius was distracted by a low moaning sound, as he quickly spun around with his wand ready to blast whoever it was that was making the noise only for his eyes to widen in shock as he realized that the noise was coming from Lily Potter's body.

"Oh Merlin! Lily, are you still alive? Can you hear me? It's Sirius." Sirius demanded as he dropped his wand and rushed over to Lily, and gently lifted her up, as her eyes fluttered opened for a moment to stare up at him before closing once more, "Lily you have to stay awake!"

"...Didn't expect the bloody prat to stun me..." Lily mumbled, as her unfocused green eyes slowly opened once more, and stared up at him as they came more into focus, as panic started to fill her as she remembers what had happened "Sirius? When did you get here? Where's Voldemort? Where's Cataleya?!"

"Lily, it looks like Voldemort's gone. He's probably dead, because I can see his wand lying next to a pile of ash on the floor" Sirius said, as he grinned a bit at Lily who looked relieved by the news, before his happiness immediately went away as he answered Lily's next question, "and about Cataleya. I don't know where she is. She's not here...

"**_WHAT?!_**" Lily cried out as soon Sirius didn't give her the answer she was hoping her, her panic fully set in as she forced her aching body to move as she pushed her way out of Sirius' arms to look around the room for any sign of her daughter, but didn't her baby girl anywhere in sight, as Lily turned an accusing look on Sirius who flinched back from her gaze.

"**_SIRIUS ORION BLACK! WHERE THE HELL IS MY BABY!_**" Lily shrieked.

* * *

**_~-Ohara Island, October 31, 1475-~_**

Early one morning on Ohara Island, Juniper and Axel Portgas were walking along the beach of their island home. The couple were in mourning that morning because they had recently lost their one year old daughter a few weeks ago to an illness that had swept the small island.

When they heard a strange sound that caused them to stop in their tracks, as they listened for a moment, then started walking once more as they instantly recognized it as a child in distress.

"What the heck is that racket?" Axel demanded as she and Axel looked around to try and locate the source of the sound with no luck, though it was getting louder the further they walked, "it almost sounds like a baby crying, but why is a baby out here on the beach?"

As they finally reached the location of the crying, they were shocked to find themselves looking down at the teary eyed face of a baby girl with bright red hair and dark green eyes bawling her eyes out, while clutching a toy stuffed dog in her arms, while sitting in the shade next to an row of boulders.

As the approached the girl spotted them, and slowly stopped crying as she rubbed tiredly at her eyes with a closed fist, as she watched them approach before raising her arms up to be picked up, which Juniper immediately did, scooping the toddler carefully up into her arms, while her husband reached into the backpack he was carrying and pulled out an unopened bottle of water, and opened it before handing it to his wife who immediately offered it to the baby in her arms who immediately reached out with her hands and grasped the bottle and pulls it to her mouth and starts drinking from it while Juniper kept a firm grip on the bottle to make sure the toddler didn't choke as she drank.

Anger filled the couple as they watched the little girl practically gulp down the cool liquid, as they realized just how thirsty and dehydrated she must have been before she they had found her.

"Oh, Axel, somebody must have abandoned her!" Juniper exclaimed heatedly as she and her husband looked around the deserted beach for anyone other adults that might have been around but didn't see anyone else except for themselves around, as Juniper shifted the squirming baby in her arms for a moment, as they start walking back the way they had come as the child in her arms snuggled closer to her body and started to drift off to sleep, "What kind of monsters would abandon such a cute little thing, especially on a beach and so close to the water?"

"I don't know dear. Whoever they are I hope the police are able to catch whoever did this," Axel said, as anger filled his own voice as he stared down at the now sleeping toddler in his wife's arms worriedly for a moment, "as soon as we get back to the village we should alert the proper authorities about this and let them handle the girl."

As they continued to make their way back to town, Juniper found herself growing more and more attached to the little girl she held in her arms, as she thought about her own little girl who's death still hurt even now, as a decision came to her mind.

"Axel, I want to keep this little girl if the authorities can't find her real family. Oh don't look at me like that dear." Juniper suddenly announced, causing her husband to stop in midstep to turn and stare at his wife with an incredulous look on his face, "We have more than enough plenty of room in our house, and it doesn't seem right to just let the authorities take her and put her into foster care."

"Are you sure about this, Juni? Isn't it a bit too early to be thinking about having another kid so soon, even if the kid is not ours?" Axel asked as his face softened a bit when he saw the determined look on his wife's face and he immediately knew there was no way of talking her out of it now that her mind was settled on the matter.

"I'm more than sure. I know we just found her, but I think my heart would break if I had to give her up now that we've found her," Juniper said as she smiled sadly at her husband before glancing back down at the sleeping toddler in her arms, before she starts walking again towards town, "Lets go see what we have to do to keep her if nobody comes looking for her."

"Fine," Axel said, shaking his head a bit at his wives' antics as he quickly followed after her.

As soon as they reached town, the duo immediately heads towards the local police station and reported the child being abandoned. Social services from the local orphanage were contacted immediately, and when they came to take the baby, Juniper had refused to hand her over, and both her and Axel managed to talk the social workers into allowing her to take the unknown child into their care until her family could be found, and the social workers had reluctantly agreed seeing how attached the couple already was with the baby.

As the months went by since they had found the baby girl who they officially named Rogue abandoned on the beach, Juniper and Axel waited impatiently and with bated breath for any word of anyone looking for a child matching Rogue's description, but no one ever came forward to claim the little girl, and the search was finally called off after nearly five months. Shortly after the search had been called off, Juniper and Axel officially adopted their new daughter, and she became known throughout Ohara Island as Portgas D. Rogue.

* * *

In her early years it hadn't taken long before Rogue's new parents to discover exactly how special their new daughter was, when they discovered her doing things that should have been impossible if they hadn't seen it with their own eyes, as strange things happened around her whenever she was upset or crying.

One time Juniper had just made a fresh batch of cookies that she had left on the kitchen counter to cool while she was feeding the then one year old Rogue in her high chair, and Rogue had wanted a cookie but Juniper had refused to give her one.

The next thing Juniper had known, she had looked away from her daughter for barely a second to pick up a dish cloth so she clean Rogues face with it, and when she turned back to face Rogue with the cloth in her hand, her eyes had widened in shock to discover her daughter gleefully munching on a handful of the cookies she had just baked, and a quick glance at the cookie tray showed that the tray was still where she had last left it on the kitchen counter far from Rogue's reach, though it was now missing a few cookies from its platter.

Another incident had come when Rogue had been five and been playing in the living room with her toys while Juniper had been standing on a step ladder dusting the chandelier that hung from the ceiling, when Juniper lost her balance and nearly fell if she hadn't grabbed hold of the chandelier, but then her weight caused the chandelier to break free from the ceiling, and caused her to start falling once more. Just before she was about to hit the ground with the Chandelier right on top of her, she heard Rogue crying out for her seconds before she suddenly came to an abrupt stop in midair, with the broken chandelier hanging a few inches above her head. Looking around she saw that Rogue had seen what was going on and had abandoned her toys and had both hands pointed at Juniper. As Juniper stared at her daughter, she could see that Rogue's hands were now glowing a bright golden color that was spreading towards Juniper and the broken chandelier, and seemed to be what was keeping them both up in the air, as Rogue maneuvered Juniper's floating body until her mother was safely back on her feet and away from the falling chandelier before releasing both, with the chandelier hitting the floor with a loud crash as Rogue rushed towards her mother and wrapped her arms around Juniper's waist as tears ran down the little girls face.

By the time Rogue was six years old, her odd abilities had become a common occurrence around the Portgas household, and Juniper and Axel stopped being surprised by half the things their daughter was capable of doing, as they sometimes wondered if whoever had her before them had fed her a devil fruit as a baby, but and at first had kept her away from water until they saw she had no problems with it like most devil fruit users normally would, before finally giving up after awhile on trying to figure their daughter out.

By the time she seven years old, news about her unique powers had spread across the island, after she had saved a construction worker from dying. The man had fallen from a ladder and had hit his head badly on the way down, as well as break his left leg clean through. The man had been bleeding heavily, and it was too far from the hospital when the accident happened, when Rogue who had been passing by with her mom while shopping for groceries had stopped and rushed forward to and used her powers to slow down the bleeding, putting the man into some kind of stasis with her powers until paramedic's arrived. Rogue hadn't left the man's side until he was safely inside the hospital and rushed to the emergency room. The doctors had been surprised because they said that if Rogue hadn't done whatever she did with her powers, the man might have bled to death before help could arrive.

As Rogue continue to grow up, she grew up as a tomboy as she was could always be found playing sports with the boys her age that lived on the island, and preferred wearing pants and t-shirts instead of dresses and skirts. and one of her few friends on the island was a young white haired, blue eyed girl named Panche Olvia who was three years older than her.

Though when she wasn't playing with the other children, it was soon discovered that she was a child prodigy as she was usually found in the local library studying rare books and scrolls that the library had in stock, and even helping the scientists and archeologists that worked there decipher and translate old languages. By the time she thirteen years old she was already a fully qualified and licensed archeologist before her eleventh birthday alongside Olvia.

As Rogue continued to grow older, she continued in her studies and helping the other scientists and archeologists in their research, as they made great discoveries all of the world, though she wasn't allowed to go with them because she still too young to go traveling off the island, even though she desperately wanted to leave the island and see the world.

By the time Rogue was sixteen her adopted parents were both killed in a boating accident while they were out fishing with some friends and a wild Sea King had attacked the boat and eaten everyone on board, leaving the young girl on her own and inheriting everything her parents owned.

By the time Rogue was nineteen, her friend Olvia had gotten married to a nice young man named Nico Cid, when she was twenty-one years who was later killed on an archeological dig, leaving Olvia alone and six months pregnant with a little girl, who was born three months later on _**February 6, 1494**_.

Olvia named her new daughter Nico Robin who was nearly identical to her mother, having inherited Olvia's pale blue eyes, while getting Cid's black hair, and Olvia named Rogue as Robin's godmother who promised to take in Robin and raise her as her own if anything happened to Olvia.

Nearly two months after Robin's birth, Ohara Island received some unexpected visitors to their shores, who would change the fate of their resident child prodigy for the better.

* * *

**_~-Ohara Island, May 10, 1494-~_**

Late one afternoon, nineteen year old Potgas D. Rogue wondered through the streets of Ohara as she made her way towards the Tree of Knowledge to get to work on her studies with the rest of the archeologists that resided on the island.

Rogue was dressed in a pair of black shorts and a red tank top t-shirt that showed off her stomach while a black sleeveless vest covered her shoulders, while a pair of black hiking boots covered her feet.

As she made her way to the institute like she always did, she was surprised to see a large crowd gathered around, and in the distance she could hear the sound of Professor Clover's voice loudly arguing with someone somewhere in the middle of the crowd.

"Hey what's going on?" Rogue asked one of the scientists as she tried to see past the crowd to see what was going on, but the crowd was too thick to properly see what was going on.

"It would seem that we had some unexpected visitors to Ohara, Rogue." Olivia's voice said from behind Rogue, causing the redhead to jump a bit in fright and spin around to scowl at her best friend who was smirking at her now, while holding her two month old daughters, Robin, sleeping body in her arms, "The infamous Roger Pirates have found their way to Ohara, and are looking for any archeologists to join their crew."

"Olvia! Don't do that!" Rogue scolded, as a small blush of embarrassment crept to her cheeks as she noticed the amused looks she was getting from everyone who was gather around who heard her outburst, "There's really pirates here on Ohara? I never thought I'd see the day that would happen."

'_Pirates? I never thought I'd ever see them around here,_' Rogue thought silently to herself as she half listened to her friends explanation for what was going on, as she felt excitement fill her at the thought of traveling with pirates.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Gol D. Roger, but there isn't anyone here on the island who would risk their necks to join your crew," Professor Clover was saying as he and the rest of the institute scientists bravely faced off with the Roger Pirates, and didn't back down an inch, "we have a reputation to uphold here."

"Fine Professor Clover, if that is truly your decision then I will take my leave of your island," Gol D. Roger said as a disappointed look appeared on his face as he saw that he wasn't going to get his way in the matter. He had been really been hoping to recruit one of the famed archeologists of Ohara to join his crew, but wasn't having any luck when...

"I'll go! That is if you'll have me!" Rogue called out causing everyone to stop what they were doing to turn in her direction in surprise.

"Who said that?! Step forward," Gol D. Roger called out, his curiosity piqued for a moment as he and his crew scanned the rows of civilians for a moment before the crowd parted as a green eyed young girl stepped forward with a determined look on her face, as a white hair young woman carrying a baby came with her, "Who are you lass, and why should I bother taking a kid like you with me? You look too young and frail to belong on a pirate crew."

"The names Portgas D. Rogue, and I'm not that young or frail. I'm only 19 years old." Rogue said with a small huff as she glared at Roger as she stepped closer to the gang of pirates and stared at the captain with defiant look on her face as she crossed her hands over her chest, "I'm one of the best archeologists of my generation, and if you really need one I'm your girl. Or do you not take women into your crew?"

"You being a girl isn't the problem..." Roger said, as he eyed Rogue up and down for a moment, as he considered his options.

"We could always do with a lady on board, right boys?" one of Roger's crew members said in a teasing voice, as his friends starts chuckling at his words as Rogue stiffened a bit in anger, "I can think of a thing or two we can do with her for starters."

Before anyone could blink, Rogue seemed to disappear from sight and reappeared behind the man who had spoken with a sharp dagger in her hand and holding it at the man's throat, while grabbing and yanking the man's arm painfully behind his back, causing him to yelp in pain.

"I'm _sorry_. I do believe I didn't quite _hear_ that properly." Rogue said in a soft yet deadly sounding voice that sent shivers down the spines of everyone who heard her, as she practically dug her knife into the pirates throat while ignoring the sounds of guns clicking as the rest of the Roger Pirates all turned their weapons on her, "Care to repeat that a bit louder?"

"Nope I'm fine. I didn't say anything at all." the pirate said, his voice rising a few octaves as he tried to not move as he felt Rogue dig the knife deeper into his skin, 'How'd she move so fast?'

"Men stand down. Lass please release my crew mate. He didn't mean anything by what he said, so please don't take offense by it," Roger said, as he smirked a bit at the girls nerve for pulling a knife on a pirate, and not back down when having half a dozen guns pointed at her, '_She has spirit. I like that. If she joins my crew she might become a great asset in the long run. At least she seems capable of protecting herself if need be._'

"All right, as long as he remembers to mind his manners around me. So can I join your crew or not, Captain Gol?" Rogue said as she sheathed her dagger and reappeared back where she had been before like she had never left as she turned her gaze fully on Roger once more, "I won't make you regret choosing me if you let me go."

"Fine, Miss Portgas. I welcome you to my crew if you truly wish to join," Roger said as he reached out with his hand to shake her own, which she eagerly accepted with a bright grin on her face, "We'll be leaving by morning tide, so you had better be prepared to go by then, because we won't be waiting for you."

* * *

"Is there any way that I can talk you out of going, Rogue?" Olvia asked awhile later, looking worried as she watched her best friend pack up her belongings that she could carry with her into trunks and suitcases, "You know being a pirate will be a hard life to live, in this day and age. I thought you liked your life here?"

"I do like my life here, and I know being a pirate would be hard, Olvia, but I really want to go. You know I've always wanted to travel anyway. I feel restricted here." Rogue said dismissively as she grabbed up some scrolls and parchment and books and carefully placed them inside of another trunk along with some other things, before turning to face Olvia with a sad smile on her face, "I want to do something that's outside of the norm of being an archeologist, and be able to discover things and places no one else has seen before, while also having an adventure while doing it."

"But joining a pirate crew to do it? That seems like a really stupid plan to me, Rogue. You'll have the marine after you, and always in danger," Olvia said with a skeptical look on her face as she frowned at Rogue for a moment as she searched her friends face for the answer to what made Rogue chose her course of action, "Plus, what about Robin and me? We'll miss you, and Robin's going to grow up without favorite aunty."

"I'm her _only_ aunty, and you'll both be fine. I'll try and come back when I can if I can to visit, but my mind is made up in this matter." Rogue said dismissively as she walked over to Olvia and pulled the white hair woman into a tight hug for a moment before letting Olvia go, "But I'm not making any promises you know."

"Fine. If you won't change your mind about it, who am I to stop you?" Olvia said with a slight chuckle as she shook her head for a moment.

"You and Robin can stay here in my house while I'm gone. You have full reign to do what you want with it, except sell it." Rogue said as she waves her hand at her pile of suitcases and trunks, the suitcases and trunks shrunk down to a much smaller size, as she starts gathering all of them up and putting them in a backpack that she brought out from her closet, and pulls the backpack onto her shoulders, as she gave Olvia a big grin as the two of them started making their way towards the front door of the house, "I want a home to come back to one day you know."

"Okay, take care of yourself and don't get yourself killed," Olvia said in a warning voice, as Rogue stepped out into the cool evening air and starts making her way away from the house.

"You know me. I'm always careful," Rogue shout back, as she turned on her heal as she waved at Olvia for a few seconds, before turning back around and starts sprinting towards the harbor, where the Roger Pirates were waiting for her.

* * *

In the years that followed since Portgas D. Rogue's choice to leave Ohara and follow Gol D. Roger's crew as their archeologist, Rogue found her life always filled with both danger and adventure as the crew encountered danger from both the marines and other pirates, as she got to see things and places she had always ever dreamed of seeing, as the Roger Pirates traveled to all points of the globe causing terror as they go, and making a name for themselves as their crew continued to grow over the years.

When she was twenty years old, during one of the trips in search for food on a deserted island, Rogue had discovered a Logia type devil fruit called the **_Pika-Pika no mi_** which she was allowed to keep for herself to use, which allowed her to be able to convert light into weapons, which she now used in battle whenever the crew were attacked by either marines and other things.

By the time she was twenty-one, Rogue had herself even made a official pirate nickname well known among the marines, who had put up a bounty of twenty-five million beri for her, and were now calling her Portgas 'Sea Witch Electra' D. Rogue, because of her devil fruit powers.

Out of everyone on the crew, she had found herself growing closer to Gol D. Roger himself, along with two apprentices that had been in the crew before she joined, named Shanks and Buggy who were both a year older than her, and became like her annoying older brothers she didn't want, who went out of their way trying to protect her from the lecherous gazes of some of the other crew members, when the two men weren't busy fighting with each other.

About four years into her journey with the Roger Pirates, the crew went through a tragedy as their captain contracted a deadly disease that there was no known cure for, and only had a short time to live left.

After he had been diagnosed with the disease, they had recruited a world famous doctor named Crocus who lived on the Grand Line to join the Roger Pirates in order to treat Roger as they continued their travels, and even with Rogue's unique powers helping, it didn't completely stave off the effects of the disease that was slowly killing Roger but was enough to lesson whatever pain he was going through, and between Crocus and herself they had managed to keep Roger going for another three years, and even helped him become famous around the world as the newly crowned King of Pirates before his illness took a heavy toll on his body, and he couldn't do it anymore that Roger made a decision that broke the hearts of his crew.

Much to the displeasure of the crew, Roger announced one day to the Roger Pirates that he was disbanding the crew, because he didn't want any of them to see him at his weakest as his illness slowly finished him off. He had ignored the protests of the crew when tried to talk him until letting stay with him until the end, but it wasn't long before the crew all went their separate ways in the weeks following Roger's announcement, with Rogue and Crocus and Rayleigh being the very last to leave until the very end.

After the Roger Pirates had disbanded, Rogue had decided to settle on Baterilla Island for a while as she tried to decide on what she was going to do next in her life. She was almost tempted to head on back to Ohara Island to continue her studies and write about all the things she had seen on her voyage with the Roger Pirates, but then decided against it as the info on their travels would cause too much trouble for people who lived in the places they had been to, if the information it got into the wrong hands, so she kept personal notebooks and journals about her adventures locked up in her home.

Another reason why she wasn't ready to go back home to Ohara yet, was that she didn't want to risk bringing the attention of her home island to the marine's attention by going back so soon, and possibly putting her home in danger just by being there.

In the months since the disbanding of the Roger Pirates, Rogue sometimes found herself being visited by Shanks and Buggy who always claimed to be 'just passing by' Baterilla Island and wanted to stop and check up on her, and made offers to get her to join their crews that were building up, but she always turned them down. She let them stay over in her spare bedrooms on the bottom floor of her home. Even Rayleigh showed sometimes when during his travels, but none of them stayed longer than a few days before heading off on their way.

Then nearly about ten months after the Roger pirates had been disbanded, Rogue had been surprised one late night in October to find Gol D. Roger himself standing on the front doorstep of her home on Baterilla Island looking worse than he had the last time she had seen him and looking half dead, while shakily holding a freshly picked bouquet of flowers and wishing her a happy birthday with a sheepish grin plastered on his face as he held it at arm's length towards her like he was afraid she would hit him with it. Snatching the flowers from his hand and putting it in a nearby vase while thanking him for it, Rogue then immediately let him inside her home and got him into the spare guestroom to get him off his feet.

"Took your sweet time coming to see me, captain." Rogue said in accusing tone as she took a seat in a chair next to his bed, as she served him some warm soup and water despite his protests that he wasn't hungry, as she scowled at him for a moment, "You're all skin and bones. I've been getting letters from the old gang that they've all seen you more than once in the last ten years."

"Rogue, I'm not your captain anymore, so call me Roger for crying out loud. As for why I've taken so long to come see you, I'm sorry but I've been busy getting my affairs in order. I just happened to run into the old gang while doing so, and- OW!" Roger said, in an almost whining voice before he let out a small yelp of pain when Rogue rapped him over the hand with the spoon she had been feeding him with, as he rubbed his now throbbing hand ruefully for a moment as he stared up at her from his bed, "What was that for?! I said I was sorry!"

"That was for making me worry about you for the last ten months, and giving that lame excuse for why you haven't come seen me," Rogue said in a accusing tone, as she stared at him as her angry face softened a bit as she saw the guilty look appear on Roger's face at her words, "For ten months, you've had everyone worried about you since you made us all leave you behind, and you show up now looking like your about to drop any minute? Why come now?"

"I'm tired of traveling, and I wanted to stop by and check up on you one more time," Roger said dismissively as he smirked at her for a moment as he saw the irritated look appeared on her face as he gave a slight shrug of his shoulder, "if you want me to leave I'll leave and never bother you again."

Rogue looked thoughtful for a moment as she considered what Roger had just told her, before finally shaking her head negatively at what he had just suggested, as she gave him another whack with her spoon before scooping up the last of the soup with it and making him eat it.

"You don't have to leave. You can even stay as long as you want as long as you don't cause any trouble," Rogue said as she pulled the spoon out of Roger's mouth, as the older man nodded his head in acceptance to what she said as he ate his food as a small smirk appeared on her lips as she gathered up the dirty dishes and starts making her way out off the room, "though I doubt you can do much in the condition your in."

"HEY!" Roger cried out.

"Try and get some sleep, and we'll talk about what we're going to do tomorrow," Rogue said as she shut the door behind her while pretending like he hadn't said anything at all, and closed the door behind her.

* * *

As the weeks went by since Roger's arrival, Rogue spent most of her time working on her journals and working in a local bar to gain money, while keeping Roger a secret from her neighbors as she tried to nurse him back to health, and as the days went by the duo found themselves becoming closer than they ever had before, until one night while they were drinking from some bottles of alcohol she had brought home from work, that they found themselves getting so drunk that they woke up the next morning naked and in bed together.

After that first drunken night they both admitted how they really felt for each other, and they spent more time together than before whenever Rogue wasn't working at either the bar or on her books.

It wasn't almost a month and a half had gone by since Rogers arrival and they had started sleeping together, that found herself experiencing bouts of morning sickness almost every morning. She recognized the signs of early pregnancy immediately from her experience in help Olvia through her own pregnancy, and Rogue immediately felt but happy and afraid by the revelation.

When she informed Roger of her pregnancy, he had been completely elated by the news that he was going to be a father, and had thrown a huge party with Shanks who happened to be visiting that day, but it wasn't long before Roger's elation had taken a nosedive when he realized what her pregnancy meant if the Marines ever found out, and came to a decision to turn himself into the Marines.

It turns out that Roger had been planning this for months before he had shown up at Rogue's home. He could feel himself getting weaker with each passing day that went by as his illness consumed him, and he had decided that if he was going to die anyway, then he didn't want to die from the illness. He wanted the whole world to know about his death, and to make a statement, but hadn't expected to fall in love with Rogue while he was there, let alone father a child.

He had wanted to wait awhile longer before turning himself in, but now that there might be more at stake he decided to follow through with his plans, and within days he had made contact with the Marines and made a deal with them that he was going to be turning himself in despite Rogue's protest.

The Marines had arrived within a few days in full force, and Roger had been waiting down by the docks for their arrival as soon as they saw the Marine ships in the horizon, and that was the last time she had seen Gol D. Rogers alive as the Marine's surrounded him and handcuffed him and led his unresisting body away to a waiting Marine ship.

* * *

**_~-Ohara Island, December 31, 1501-~_**

Twenty-seven year old Portgas D. Rogue wondered the streets of her hometown carrying a medium sized picnic basket in one arm, while resting her hand on her bulging belly, as she smiled at all of her friends, as they greeted her as she passed them by. She was currently dressed in a long flowing sun dress with a sun hat covering the top of her head to shade her from the heat, as her long red hair was tied back into a ponytail.

It has been nearly a full twenty months since her husband Gol D. Roger had been caught and executed by the marines. Up until twenty months ago, she had been living on Baterilla Island in the South Blue Sea, but when word of Roger's execution had reached her ears along with news that the marines had heard rumors of Roger expecting a child and were on their way to Baterilla Island, Rogue had packed up everything she could carry with her and sold off her home along whatever she couldn't take with her, and hightailed it out of Baterilla Island as fast as could on the first cruise ship she could book passage on and returned home to Ohara Island.

Luckily she had escaped in time, because soon the newspapers were printing out news that the Marines had completely taken over Baterilla Island, and were gathering up all of the pregnant and unmarried women they could find, interrogating them and their friends and families about who their babies father were, and keeping the some of the new mothers who's pregnancies were scheduled to end in the months after Rogers death under lock and key so they could run DNA tests on the newborns to find out which one might be Gol D. Rogers child once they were born and have whichever child it was killed along with the mother.

By the time news of what was going on back on Baterilla Island, Rogue was already two and half months and not fully showing yet. Not willing to take any chances that the marines might find out about her own pregnancy, Rogue had used her powers to temporarily put a halt to her pregnancy, forcing her powers into stalling it from continuing while hoping that there wouldn't be any lasting side effects to her baby, as she kept her pregnancy frozen for what was left of the nine months after Roger's execution, and by the time she released the stasis she had on her baby, nearly a whole year had gone by before she finally decided to let the pregnancy proceed.

'_I guess we lucked out didn't we kiddo? I feel sorry for those other women and their babies, but I wasn't going to risk getting caught there when the Marines arrived. I refuse to risk you for anyone._' Rogue thought fondly to herself as she gently rubbed her protruding stomach for a moment, smiling a bit as she felt the baby kick her hand, as a she felt a bit guilty at the latest news she had read about what was going on back in Baterilla Island, as a small smirk appeared on her features for a moment, '_You're all I have left of your father. I won't let those blasted marines kill you because of who your daddy is, even if I have to take down the marines myself. Killing an innocent baby who hasn't done anything wrong just because of who their father is? That's cold even for the marines._'

As she continued walking, she made her way towards the clearing that she used to go to when she was younger when she wanted to be alone, and as just as she arrived, she heard a loud commotion from the clearing as the sound of children voices yelling insults reached her ears.

"Freak!"

"Monster!"

"Your mama abandoned you so no one loves you, freak!"

Eyes narrowing a bit dangerously at the words that were being yelled out, Rogue hurried her steps as fast as she could towards the clearing to spot a girl she recognized as her goddaughter Nico Robin being tormented by a group of kids, who were yelling at her while she tried to ignore them as she read from her book.

Shortly after her return home, she had discovered that her best friend Nico Olvia had left Ohara to travel around the world discovering history with some other archeologists two years after Rogue had left with the Roger Pirates. What had really made her mad when she found out was that that Olvia had left behind a then two year old Nico Robin, who had been bounced around from family to family on the island, and none of her former guardians had been good for the little girl.

By the time Rogue had met up with Robin, the little girl had been six and shy and badly abused by her current guardians, and all it had taken was a few threats of electrocuting the former guardians to death with her Piki-Pika powers, that she gained full custody of Robin.

Under Rogue's guidance, it had taken the little girl a few months to fully open up to Rogue and start acting like a normal girl around her godmother, and another month before Robin stopped flinching and backing away in terror every time Rogue got angry about something or raised her voice, which led to Rogue paying a visit to every single one of Robin's former guardians that the led to the island having nightmares for months as they heard the agonizing screams of the abusers as Rogue dealt out punishment.

Rogue had also discovered that Robin was smart for someone as young as she was, and she could always find the little girl in the library studying over old tomes or helping around the library instead of being out playing with the other kids. Rogue had already recruited her goddaughter to help her with some of her own projects while also helping Robin study for the exams that would help Robin one day become an official licensed archeologist like her mother and godmother, when the little girl had voiced her interest in becoming one.

Just this past Christmas, Rogue had gifted Robin with a devil fruit called the **_Hana Hana no Mi_** which had cost Rogue a pretty beri to get Shanks to hunt down for her, if he ever ran into it in his travels, after deciding the goddaughter should have the devil fruit power if it was available so that she would be able to protect herself when Rogue wasn't around to help her. Robin had been ecstatic about her gift, and had eaten it right away, though she made a face at the horrible taste the fruit had. Since then Rogue had been training Robin in trying to control her newfound powers better when they weren't in the library working.

'_Smart kid. She's not letting those spoiled brats get to her at all. She reminds me so much of her mom at that age,_' Rogue thought silently to herself, smirking a bit as she watched Robin simply flip a page in her book as she continued to ignore the other children's insults.

Rogue was about to come forward and break up what was going on, when all of a sudden one of the children pulled out a rotten tomato from nowhere and threw it at Robin, hitting the young girl in the side of the face and leaving a red smear on her cheek as the rotten fruit hit the dirt floor, causing Rogue to gasp in shock for a moment before her eyes narrowed dangerously in anger as she glared at the group, as Robin sat there with a shocked look on her face as she reached up to her cheek and felt the wetness there.

'_Why those little brats! How dare they! I'll teach them some manners about how throwing things at people._' Rogue fumed as she started to come out, when she stopped as Robin glared angrily at the other kids and waved a hand at the group of children, and extra arms suddenly appeared on the shoulders of the other children and gave each child several hard whacks on top of their heads causing the children to burst into tears and run away screaming about the monster beating them up.

Snickering a bit at Robin's antics as Rogue watched the children run away, as Robin wiped at her face with the back of her dress sleeve to try and get rid of the red spot, Rogue finally started making her over to Robin, and started clapping her hands, causing Robin to jump in surprise as she turned to stare in the direction of the sound and spots Rogue, as a bright smile appeared on Robin's normally solemn face, "Auntie Rogue!"

"Nicely done Robin, I couldn't have done it better myself. If you hadn't done something after that brat hit you with the tomato I definitely would have," Rogue said, smiling a bit as she came over to the younger girl, as Robin stood up and ran over to her and wrapped her arms around Rogue's waist in a hug, as Rogue gently patted the girl on top of the head, "I see your taking advantage of the powers of the **_Hana-Hana no Mi_** devil fruit I gave you."

"Yep! I haven't had much trouble with the other kids anymore since you gave it to." Robin said smugly as she pulled away from Rogue and gently grasped her aunts hand as she led her over to a shaded spot, and they both sat down on the ground as she looked excitedly at the lunch basket as Rogue set it down on the ground, "What did you bring for lunch today?"

"Ham and cheese sandwiches and chips and bottles of water," Rogue said, smiling a bit as she starts unloading the basket with Robins help, and soon they were eating their meal happily while talking about random things.

"Oi, Portgas! I want to have a word with you!" a woman's voice shouted out, causing the two girls to turn their gazes towards the voice, to see a chubby looking lady making her way towards them, with two of the kids who had attacked Robin cowering behind her skirts, "I demand that you reign in that brat of yours! She's nothing more than a bully!"

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you to tell me what to do with Robin? She's not the bully, your little brats and their friends are." Rogue demanded as she set aside her sandwich and pushed herself shakily to her feet as she stood face to face to the smaller woman, while resting a hand on her rounded belly, "Compared to your little brats, she's a perfect little angel!"

"Perfect little angel my ass! She's nothing but a no good bully! My poor babies came running home in tears and with those lumps on their heads," the other woman exclaimed angrily, not back down as she glared back at Rogue before nodding her head towards her two kids who both still had large bumps on their heads from where Robin, before turning her furious gaze back on Rogue once more as she points an accusatory finger directly at Robin who was staring at her fearfully, "saying that your brat beat them up for no reason at all using her demon powers! I demand that she apologize at once and leave my children alone from now on!"

"I'll have you know that Robin's _not_ apologizing for _anything_. Your kids got exactly what they deserved, and if _she_ hadn't done it first, I _definitely_ would have. Unlike you, I saw _exactly_ what happened between your brats and Robin, though I _don't_ know what _started_ it. I had just arrived here to the sound of your brats and their friends _taunting_ and _teasing_ Robin, calling her filthy and hateful names," Rogue said with a slight sneer, as her glare intensified as she turned her gaze on the two children who had bullied her goddaughter, causing the two kids to whimper in terror and duck behind their mother's skirts once more as Rogue pointed her own finger at them while at the same time pushing the other woman backwards and causing the woman to yelp in pain as she jerked backwards away from Rogue's hand as Rogue sent small sparks of electricity into the other woman with each jab, as Rogue tried to ignore a growing pain that was starting to build up in her stomach as she faced off with the other woman, "and even going so far as saying that because Robin's mother left her behind, no one would _ever_ love her. While I watched, Robin quietly ignored them and their insults the whole time, reading her book. She didn't retaliate or fight back at all, until one of your brats pulled out a rotten tomato and threw it at her, hitting her directly in the side of her face, just because she chose to ignore their taunts. That was when Robin retaliated by giving them good solid whacks on the head as punishment. If she hadn't done it I definitely would have done it myself. If anyone deserves an apology, its Robin from you and your spoiled brats! Your bratty kids deserve a _paddling_ on their fat behinds for what they did to my goddaughter!"

"Why I've never been so insulted in my life! How dare you spout such lies like that about my babies?!" The woman exclaimed, looking scandalized as she stared fearfully at Rogue for a moment, as she rubbed the now burning area on her chest where Rogue had shocked her, "Do you know who I am?! You should show more respect to me!"

"I don't _know_ or frankly _care_ who you may _think_ you are. You're as human as I am and we both bleed the same colored blood, so it makes no difference to me who you think you are." Rogue said dismissively as her smirk deepened a bit as she glared at the woman before her as she raised up both of her hands which start to spark dangerously, as she shuffled a bit on her feet nervously, "My motto is that respect has to be _earned_, not freely given lady, and you've done nothing to have earned my respect, now get the heck out of here. Unless you're ready to apologize for throwing false accusations around and your idiot kids for bullying my sweet little girl, I demand you leave Robin and me alone so we can get back to our picnic."

Grumbling a bit in anger, the other woman glared at Rogue for a few minutes more, as she glances down at Rogue's sparking hands before fear finally won out as she turned on her heel and starts ushering her children away from Robin and Rogue.

"Yeah score one for us, right Robin?" Rogue asked as she turned around to face her goddaughter who had a huge smile on her face as she stared up at Rogue happily, when Rogue suddenly gasped in pain as she clutched her belly tightly, as she nearly dropped to one knee.

"Auntie Rogue? What's wrong?!" Robin asked as she reached for her aunts hand and gave it a small squeeze as she stared worriedly at Rogue for a few seconds, when a loud splashing sound caught her attention as she noticed that her feet were now wet in some kind liquid, "did you pee on yourself?"

"Robin honey, I'm going to need you stay calm for a moment," Rogue said as her eyes widened a bit in shock as she looked down at her now sodden clothes as she realized that her water must have just broken, just as a wave of pain hit her causing her to cry out in pain as she bit back a curse word, as she turns her full attention on Robin and saw her goddaughters panicked face, "Robin I need you to run towards town and get somebody. Go to the library and get Professor Clover if you have to if nobody in town will help. Just tell them the baby's coming now and I need help, okay?"

Before Robin could respond or run off to do as she was told, they were both interrupted by a loud booming voice coming from nearby.

"Well, well. What do we have here? I've been looking everywhere for you Rogue, and I just had to find you in the last place I looked." a familiar voice said, causing both Robin and Rogue's head to jerk up to see a tall grinning bearded man with short gray and black hair dressed in plain pants and t-shirt looking like he was on a holiday, standing nearby, "Looks like I'm just in time as well."

'_Oh no! Not him! Not right now!_' Rogue groaned a bit in both pain and annoyance, as Robin glanced between her aunt and the strange man before them in confusion as she ducked behind Rogue.

"Auntie Rogue, who's that? Do you know him?" Robin asked.

"Just an extremely _annoying_ old man who can't seem to leave me alone, Robin," Rogue said as she turned her gaze on her goddaughter for a moment, with a reassuring smile as she whispered in Robins ear, causing the little girl to giggle a bit at what Rogue said, "just ignore him and he might go away."

"I _heard_ that! Now that's just plain _mean_, Rogue. I'm an old acquaintance of your auntie, little girl. The name is Monkey D. Garp. I'm a admiral in the marines." Garp said before Rogue could say anything to Robin, as he stepped forward and offered a hand to Rogue who swatted the offered hand away, "Your aunt is a hard woman to track down. Now Rogue, don't be like that, I'm only here to help you out. I'm not here on marine business, so you don't have anything to worry about."

"Garp, what the heck are you doing here of all places?! Go away! I'm officially retired from being a pirate for the last two years," Rogue ranted as she glared angrily at the older man for a moment, as panic filled her mind as she wondered why Monkey D. Garp was on Ohara to begin with just as another contraction hit her, "I haven't committed any crimes worth arresting me for, since the Roger Pirates disbanded, so go away!"

* * *

Late that afternoon, the citizens of Ohara found themselves treated to the surprising sight of a shrieking Portgas D. Rogue being carried like a sack of potatoes over the shoulder of a smirking marine admiral named Monkey D. Garp, as young Nico Robin led the way through town.

"Old man, put me down this minute! This is embarrassing!" Rogue shrieked angrily as she was carried through Ohara slung over Garps shoulder, as the older man carried her home from the field, as she gasped a bit in pain as another contraction hit her, causing her to also groan a bit as pain shot through her body, before she focused once moer and starts pounding on Garps back, "Putting me over your shoulder like this isn't helping my labor pains!"

"Oh stop your gripping, Rogue, we're almost to your home, so I'll put you down on your bed," Garp said, chuckling a bit maniacally as he continued on his way, as a reluctant Robin led the way to the home she lived in with Rogue, while Garp turned a stern look on the gawking crowd, "Oi! Is there a doctor around here? Or a midwife? The lady here is going to be needing one soon."

At his words a few of the townspeople scattered to go look for the doctor and midwife, as Garp huffed a bit as he continued carrying Rogue as he followed behind Robin, who led them to a medium sized two-story housed, and let all of them inside.

"Where do you want me to set you down, Rogue?" Garp asked as he glanced over his shoulder at the redhead, who only glowered at him mutinously for a moment in silence, "Look I'm not going away, so you might as well let me help."

Rogue look indecisive for a moment, before another contraction hit her, causing her to cry out in pain before she reluctantly pointed towards a random open doorway. Walking over, he peered inside the open doorway to see a bed in the corner and gently set her down on the mattress after Robin pulled back the blankets for him, before the two adults told her to leave the room and go wait for the doctor or midwife to arrive and show them to Rogue's room.

"Garp what the heck are you doing here on Ohara of all places? I thought I could be safe here without you marines showing up!" Rogue demanded angrily as she starts panting heavily for a few minutes as she pushes herself into a sitting position on the bed, "You have no business being here."

"I'm here because I've been looking for you, Rogue. I made a promise to Roger just before he was executed that I would look out for you," Garp said, while smirking when Rogue sent an incredulous look at him because of his words, before he continued speaking, as he looked pointedly at her bulging belly, "He told me the news about the two of you, and that you were..."

"What he told you that I was _pregnant_? And you were _dumb_ enough to _believe_ him? Even if I _was_ pregnant back then, old man, even _you_ should be able to do the math when it comes to pregnancies and how long they usually take." Rogue said as her glower darkened a bit when she heard that Roger had told Monkey D. Garp of all people about her pregnancy. The man had been a thorn in the Roger Pirates sides for years, and annoyed her to no end, as she put her hands on her stomach protectively as she glared at Garp, "It's been exactly _twenty months_ since Roger died, and the _only_ baby I have is the one that I'm about to give birth to right now. This baby is _not_ Roger's so you wasted a trip in looking for me. If you're here to have us killed I'll..."

"Rogue will ya calm down already. If I was going to rat you out as being the mother of Roger's child, don't you think I would have done it twenty months ago, especially when the search started instead of wasting time on Baterilla Island? I never told anyone about you." Garp demanded, angrily as he crossed his arms across his chest, effectively cutting off whatever she was going to say as she stared at him in shock, "if the marines had known it was you who had Roger's baby growing inside of her, they would have turned the sea upside down searching for you specifically, even though we had made a deal with Roger before he was executed."

"Deal? What kind of deal?" Rogue demanded.

"The deal was that the marines would leave you and the rest of Roger's old crew alone, unless you returned to your pirating ways and we reluctantly agreed. The night before he was to be executed," Garp said as he continued speaking as he saw the confused look on Rogue's face, "I paid Roger a visit to find out why he had willingly turned himself in, and he told me about sickness and about you. By the time I got to Baterilla Island you were already gone, and I've been searching for you ever since."

"Why should it matter to you about me and my baby that you would practically turn against the marines?" Rogue demanded just as another gasp of pain as another contraction hit her, causing her to nearly double over in the bed if it wasn't for Garp reaching over to steady her, "I would have thought you'd be the first to see me get killed."

"Hey not even I'm _that_ mean. That baby you're carrying is _innocent_ of all things and shouldn't be blamed for who its parents were, and shouldn't be punished for it like the world government and the marines believe. I wanted to help you as soon as I heard." Garp said as he stood back away from Rogue as she shot him a disbelieving look at his words, as he smirked at her for a moment, before letting out a loud sigh of irritation after a few seconds of silence, "Look I _know_ we've had our _differences_ in the past, Rogue, but I _wouldn't_ want to see you _or_ Roger's baby be killed. Roger told me about that special power of yours that's not related to your devil fruit powers, and I'm guessing that you must have used it to hold off your pregnancy until whenever you thought it was safe."

"Look even if what you said is true, what now? Now that you've found me that is?" Rogue demanded in between gasps of pain.

"It's like I've already told you. I just want to help keep you and the little one safe for as long as possible." Garp said with a slight shrug of his shoulders, as he looked at her worriedly for a moment as the contractions got stronger inside of her, "If anything happens to you, I'll take the kid and raise him somewhere safe from prying eyes."

"Look Garp, I don't need or want your help. I've been doing just fine on my own without you for the last twenty months," Rogue said dismissively as she raised a shakey hand to point at him though her face had softened a bit as she listen to Garp speak, "So why don't you go away? You've done enough already just by helping me back to my house and calling for the doctor and... Hey!"

Whatever Rogue was about to say was cut off when Garp's eyes suddenly widened in shock as he stares at her shaking hand, and suddenly reaches out and grasps her hand and examine it intensely, causing Rogue's anger to return as she tries to jerk her hand free.

"Garp, let go! You're hurting me!" Rogue cried out.

"Rogue take a look at your hand, its becoming transparent." Garp said in a serious tone as he kept a tight grip on Rogue's hand for a few seconds more as he stares at it intensely, "tell me this being caused by your powers."

"What the heck are you talking about? I'm not becoming transparent..." Rogue demanded as she looked down at the hand Garp was gripping only for her own eyes to widen in shock when she saw that he was telling the truth, as she could barely make out her hand now, and that was when she noticed a strange tingling sensation that seemed to be starting down at her feet. Finally yanking her hand free from Garps grasp, she quickly pushes off her blanket to examine the rest of her body, her eyes widen in shock further as she saw that her feet were also starting to fade away and it was spreading up her body, "What the heck?! What's happening to me?"

"I'm guessing this really isn't something your doing on purpose is it?" Garp asked in a deadpanned voice as he stared at Rogue's fading body.

"Oh course I'm not doing it on purpose! I don't even know what's going on or why I'm fading away. My powers can't make it stop" Rogue said as panic filled her as more of her body started to disappear with each passing second, as she turned pleading eyes on Garp, "Whatever's happening, take care of Robin for me at least."

"Rogue, I don't..." Garp started to say, when Rogue disappeared completely before his eyes, just as Robin came rushing back into the room with the village midwife in tow, only for both of them to stop when they saw that Garp was the only one in the room. "My word. Did I get the wrong house? Where is the woman who's baby I'm supposed to be delivering," the midwife demanded looking perturbed about being brought here only for there to be no baby for her to deliver.

"Mr. Garp, where's my auntie Rogue?" Robin asked as she stared at the stunned admiral in fear, as the older man only stared at the empty bed.

* * *

'_Damn it! When I get my hands on whoever or whatever it is that's kidnapped me, I'm going to make them pay,_' Rogue thought angrily to herself, as she tried everything she could to try and stop whatever was happening with her own powers, but nothing she tried seemed to make any difference as she was pulled along, as she fought to ignore the pain coursing through her body as her labor pains intensified, '_If my baby gets hurt because of this, I'll definitely make them pay..._'

As Rogue felt herself being dragged away from her Ohara home, she felt a strange tingling that seemed to spread throughout her entire body, as she was dragged along through some kind of tunnel, as her body seems to shrink with each passing second until she resembles a young teenager once more, with her dress now several sizes too big for her, as darkness claimed her vision and she knew no more.

* * *

**_~-Hogwarts, Scotland - October 15, 2006-~_**

It's been over fifteen years since Lord Voldemort had been defeated, and a family had been destroyed in one night.

The only survivor of that night was one Lily Potter nee Evans, former wife and widow of James Potter, and mother of Cataleya Genesis Potter. James Potter had been killed on the first floor of his families wife by Voldemort, while Lily had been stunned in the nursery.

Nobody knows what really happened that night, other than that Lord Voldemort had been defeated by the now missing Potter heiress. Nobody had been able to find Cataleya Potter in all these years since, and there had been no ransom demands or anything for her safe return.

As of this month it would be exactly fifteen years since Voldemort's defeat, and the magical world was throwing a Triwizard tournament between Hogwarts and two other school called the Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Tonight the three schools each had a champion chosen to compete in the tournament named Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, and Victor Krum from Durmstrang, chosen by the Goblet of Fire, and just when everyone was about to relax the goblet suddenly started shaking and smoking for a few seconds before spitting out a new slip of paper, which Albus Dumbledore easily caught and stared at the name written down in shock for a few minutes.

"Cataleya Potter!" Albus Dumbledore shouted, causing whispers to break out among the students and visitors from the ministry and other schools as they all looked around to see if anyone was going to step forward.

"Cataleya Potter? Isn't she dead? Why'd her name come out?"

"No she's just missing. They never found the body."

"Maybe it's prank or something someone pulled?"

Just then there was a loud cracking sound in the air as a strange portal appeared in mid air, for a few seconds before spitting out the unconscious figure of a overweight young girl. If it wasn't for the quick reflexes of Severus Snape, the girl would have hit the floor hard if he hadn't used his wand to catch her with a levitation spell and set her down on the floor gently.

Madame Poppy was the first to move as she got up out of her seat and runs towards the unmoving girl and runs a few quick medical scans on her before her eyes widen in shock.

"Poppy is the girl all right?" Albus asked as he came over to investigate, as his twinkly blue eyes scanned over the unconscious girls body for a few seconds, before his eyes widen in shock. The girl looked exactly like Lily Potter nee Evans when back when she was that age and attending Hogwarts, and he realized that he had the missing Potter heir before him, '_This is great. We finally found the girl. Now I have to start making plans..._'

"Albus we need to get this child to the school infirmary immediately and call St. Mungo's!" Madame Poppy's voice called out, catching Albus attention, "She needs immediate medical attention."

"What's wrong with the girl, Poppy?" Minvera asked as she stepped forward and glanced down at the unconscious girl, before gasping as she saw the resemblance the girl had to Lily Potter, "My goodness, is that..."

"Minerva, the girls in need of medical attention. She's pregnant and in labor." Poppy announced.

"What?!"

**_To be continued..._**

==================  
**Author's Notes:**  
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_24_** pages. This is my second Harry Potter crossover, involving One Piece with the first one being my story '**_Another Chance to Dream_**'. Please tell me what you think of it in reviews. Do you guys love it? Hate it? What? Though extremely rude flamers won't be tolerated. Please tell me what all of you think of my version of the _little_ known One Piece character known character known as **_Portgas D. Rogue_**?

Hey I have a question. What do you think Rogue should give birth to? I'm keeping Ace obviously, _lol_, but I was thinking of giving him a twin sister as well. Please vote on it using the poll that's up on my profile page.

Before anyone says anything, yes I know the character known as '**_Admiral Borsalino_**' of the Marines, is supposed to be the one with the **_Pika-Pika no mi_** devil fruit but remember this is also supposed to be the **_past_** so I think Rogue should have it instead of another Marine (too many Marines seem to have devil fruit powers I say) having it. Besides there's no telling exactly how old Admiral Borsalino was when he first got the devil fruit. I'm saying Rogue had the devil fruit first in my story. Besides I think the guy is a little... _crazy_... to be wielding this kind of power, or _any_ other kind of devil fruit power at all. _lol_

If anyone is wondering about the year that Rogue grew up in, I did some searching on the internet to find out exactly what year it is in the One Piece series, and found out the year using **_Nico Robin's_** info which is one of the reasons why she wound up on Ohara and grew up there instead of starting off on Baterilla Island from the beginning. On the website I found, it says Robin was officially born on Ohara island in the year **February 6, 1494 AOS**, so I just made Rogue's arrival in the One Piece world in the year **October 31, 1475 AOS** which is now her official birthday since her adopted parents don't know what her original birthday is. _lol_

Rogue has been in the **_One Piece_** world for nineteen years before Robin is born, left Ohara to travel with the Roger Pirates when Robin was barely two months old, and traveled with them for five to six years before the crew was disbanded somewhere in the year **1500 AOS**, got together with Roger two months before he turned himself in and got pregnant, the used her magic to keep her baby in stasis for twenty months just like the original **_canon Portgas D. Rogue_** somehow did. By the time Ace is born, Robin would have been seven or eight, which adds on the extra years to make Rogue twenty-seven years old when she gives birth to Ace in the year **January 1, 1502 AOS**, and its sometime that same year that Ohara gets destroyed and Robin goes on the run shortly after her eighth birthday.

I also made her Robin's godmother so Robin would at least know the love of _somebody_ who actually cared for her and who she could rely on other than the scientists before her childhood literally goes up in flames, and also so Rogue will have more than one person happy to have her back when she comes back to the One Piece world.

I've also made Rogue be the one who gave Robin her **_Hana Hana no Mi_** devil fruit, since I don't think they ever really said just **_how_** or even **_when_** Robin got the devil fruit as a child before Ohara was destroyed. In the flashback to her days on Ohara, she already had it by the time her eighth birthday came along.

If anyone is wondering about the Rogue's original name that the Potters had given her, I decided to name her after a flower, like her mom and aunt, and I had just finished watching the **_Columbiana_** movie, and picked that name of the main female character to be her name, because 'Cataleya' is an type of orchid found in Costa Rica.

* * *

**_Started On:_** July 5, 2013  
**_Updated On:_** July 17, 2013


End file.
